quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/23
(1101) (29/10/2009 - 20:20:10) ANSA :: mondo Morto ultimo assistente di Hitler (992266442) <@Eolo> è morto Ratzinger????????? *(1102) (30/10/2009 - 14:20:17) <@Eolo> volevo vedermi V per Vendetta... <@dAleCooper> V per Vaffanculo, anche <@dAleCooper> V per Vecchia, quello che guarda anastacia <@Eolo> V per Vecchietta!!!!! <@dAleCooper> Peccato che non c'è gamedale per quotarla... *(1103) (30/10/2009 - 16:08:08) 16:07:23 <@Aprilia> ANSA :: politica Papa: Chiesa estranea a politica (992330616) <- allora perchè è in politica??? *(1104) (01/11/2009 - 17:56:06) <@Aprilia> !votazione <@GameDale> wait <@Aprilia> ah ops <@Aprilia> che figo parlare col bot :D <@GameDale> suka *(1105) 1105) (01/11/2009 - 21:22:11) 21:21:31 <@itised83> Le tue carte sono: 1:' Cambio 2: Cambio 3: Cambio 4: Di 5: Mentalità ' *(1106) (06/11/2009 - 10:27:27) ho riavviato e quasi all'avvio puff, di nuovo BSOD lol <@dAleCooper|GPAS> Ieri, a lavoro, ben 2 <@Eolo> è appena arrivavo il mio GCOD <@Eolo> (Grey Cat of Death) <@dAleCooper|GPAS> Mi sono appena grattato il mio BDC *(1107) (07/11/2009 - 00:25:05) ma voi l'avete visto il film "28 settimane dopo"? <@Blu^-^nauta> sono arrivato all 9 1/2 e mi è bastato... *(1108) (12/11/2009 - 16:19:10) chi deve morire <@Aprilia> un vecchietto settantatreenne che si addormenta anche nelle situazioni piu' importanti... <@Aprilia> non è NoNameGod *(1109) (14/11/2009 - 14:19:53) 14:18:38 sto per morire...14:18:38 * Pape (~duffyduck@Azzurra=1201A0C5.cust.dsl.vodafone.it) Quit (Quit: ) <@magnetikaa> morte veloce <@Eolo> nemmeno Nostradamus.... *(1110) (19/11/2009 - 13:33:46) <@Aprilia> ah ma noname è ancora lì da ieri? <@Aprilia> è un po' come una pigotta.. dove lo metti resta °° <@Aprilia> fara' per primo la battuta della mignotta? <`Off|in3`> -::|13:32:01|::- <@Aprilia> è un po' come una migotta.. dove glielo lo metti gli resta °° *(1111) (19/11/2009 - 17:09:14) ANSA :: cronaca Istat:1 maschio su 3 si fa il letto (1619305239) <@Chrono256> grandi notizie di cronaca <@Aprilia> che tristezza <@Aprilia> nemmeno piu' la bambola gonfiabile <@Aprilia> direttamente un buco nel letto e via *(1112) (19/11/2009 - 23:44:02) 23:40:43 <@anastacia> azz.. mi son sognata questa scena :PP <@Eolo> dejà-vu <@Eolo> è normale ad una certa età <@Eolo> avere dejà-vu <@dAleCooper> E se hai origini marocchine <@dAleCooper> Avere deja-vu-cumprà *(1113) (21/11/2009 - 21:30:59) <@dAleCooper> 21:30:12 <@Eolo> alone again? <- cos'è, una canzone su un vetro che si sporca in continuazione? *(1114) (21/11/2009 - 23:23:46) sì vabbé tanto cmq qualsiasi papa dirà di no (che poi non ho capito tutto quest'odio, nella bibbia mi pare non ci sia mai stato scritto che gesù un giorno s'è svegliato e ha detto "voi froci dovete morire tutti al rogo") <@itised83> lo disse ulisse nell'odissea <@itised83> quando tornò ad itaca <@itised83> uccise tutti i froci *(1115) (25/11/2009 - 13:56:53) <@Eolo> Dale Nostro che sei al lavoro sia santificato il tuo capo, venga il sabato, sia fatta la tua volontà (inchino). Dacci oggi il nostro yahtzee quotidiano, e rimetti a noi i nostri ban come noi li rimettiamo ad anastacia quando ha culo e non ci indurre in sukazione ma liberaci da Noname, AMEN *(1116) (27/11/2009 - 23:55:47) Domanda:' chi canta senza luce ' bocelli *(1117) (29/11/2009 - 15:10:11) forse ho la suina potrebbe essere la mia ultima partita itised83 ti invidierà sono anni che cerca una maiala *(1118) (29/11/2009 - 17:52:01) <@GameDale> ANSA :: mondo Nucleare: Iran, si' a 10 nuovi siti (1622169237) <--> <@itised83> ANSA :: mondo Nucleare: Iran, si' a 10 nuovi siti tra cui www.ahmadinejadisgoodandright.com (1622169237) *(1119) (29/11/2009 - 18:47:17) <@GameDale> Aforisma: C'è un solo modo di dimenticare il tempo: impiegarlo. (Charles Baudelaire) <@itised83> Aforisma: C'è un solo modo con cui dimentico il tempo: piegarmi. (Chertan) *(1120) (02/12/2009 - 16:00:59) Le meraviglie di FarmVille: <@anastacia> mio marito mi ha appena portato il caffè e mi fa: "Tieni amore, dopo aver raccolto, seminato e fertilizzato i campi in famville, sarai stanca" -.- *(1121) (02/12/2009 - 23:21:18) * UnSaccoDiGente has joined #quizzit ok, sono entrato. e ora? <@Eolo> muoviti avanti e indietro <@Eolo> e poi vieni <@Eolo> ingravidando il canale * UnSaccoDiGente has left #quizzit * UnSaccoDiGente has joined #quizzit * UnSaccoDiGente Quit (Quit: schizz) *(1122) (03/12/2009 - 13:50:24) offlaine quando lo prendi un gatto? gh <`Off|in3`> appena mi attraversa la strada.. *(1123) (24/12/2009 - 17:09:28) <@magnetikaa> uhm... vado a pulire le cozze =_= <@dAleCooper|Ferie> Buona doccia. *(1124) (28/12/2009 - 23:13:41) <@GameDale> ANSA :: mondo Primo matrimonio gay in Sudamerica (1649900660) <@Aprilia> ahhh <@Aprilia> ecco dov'è finito itised83 *(1125) (06/01/2010 - 12:06:08) <@dAleCooper|GPAS> 12:04:50 <@GameDale> ANSA :: calcio Manchester City,passivo 103 milioni (1651719829) <- è proprio vero che per far soldi bisogna dare il culo. *(1126) (08/01/2010 - 23:11:33) <@dAleCooper> Io vorrei capire perchè berlusconi deve rimandare tutte le partite di calcio. <@Eolo> ? <@Aprilia> cioè? <@dAleCooper> Non so è da qualche giorno che continuano a scrivere ANSA :: calcio Premier:rinviata *(1127) (09/01/2010 - 22:09:17) azz itised è in testa ma come fai atenere i conti, marina? O_o sto calcolando a mano IO: 198 magnetikaa: 196 Pape: 210 itised: 227 amelie: 161 io ne avrei 239 :P io 186 marì io 227 *(1128) (14/01/2010 - 23:45:23) 23:42:31 <@dAleCooper> La struggente storia di una ragazza alla disperata ricerca di un'immagine, da mettere su MSN, che la rappresenti. Da domani, al cinema. <@Eolo> ? <@dAleCooper> Avatar. *(1129) (17/01/2010 - 11:53:39) NoNameGod has Quit iRC (Killed (NickServ (Comando GHOST usato da ^NoName^))) <@NoNameGod> CADDI <@NoNameGod> e non porto mazze da golf! *(1130) (17/01/2010 - 23:49:22) <@Aprilia> parafrasando dAleCooper... ANSA :: calcio Liga: Valencia-Villareal 4-1 (1674780015) <- non bastava Berlusconi a decidere per le partite, ci si è messo anche Ligabue.. *(1131) (20/01/2010 - 23:08:08) che studi stella? per l'esame di letteratura italiana c'è l'ho il 25 *(1132) (21/01/2010 - 00:00:30) <@dAleCooper> 23:58:44 <@itised83> ummarò <- assata di omodoro *(1133) (23/01/2010 - 00:55:58) -Aprilia:@#quizzit- non disperare, diventerai pelato anche tu.......... -dAleCooper:@#quizzit- non posso diventare pelato. è una cosa del futuro. e il pelato può essere solo passato. *(1134) (30/01/2010 - 00:31:43) <@anastacia> e cosa ho vinto soprattutto? <@dAleCooper|OFF> Un cazzo. <@anastacia> quello ce l'ho già gh *(1135) (06/02/2010 - 16:59:03) <@Aprilia> io se vado in paradiso e non c'è morgan freeman (n.d.A.) ci resto malissimo <`Off|in3`> beh se vai all'inferno trovi al pacino <@magnetikaa> se vai al supermercato trovi al pacHino invece.... in caso di fame *(1136) (22/02/2010 - 20:42:34) *^^eMoSiLvia^^ Ascolta: The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling lol nonno la tua canzone magnetikaa come mai? i GOTTA feeling :P *(1137) (23/02/2010 - 20:48:21) <@Aprilia> approposito.. dov'è il puffo sussinco? <@NoNameGod> sarà caduto in una pozzanghera <@NoNameGod> (starà) cercando di uscire :X *(1138) (04/03/2010 - 19:42:56) <@Eolo> ANSA :: mondo Terremoti: Onu, Ban parte per il Cile (1730165397) <---- minchia.. peggio che su IRC *(1139) (05/03/2010 - 19:58:57) <@dAleCooper> ['''19:57:22]' <@Eolo> ANSA '::' calcio Ferguson: Capello ha spremuto Rooney (1730308645) <--- chissà che succo........... <- fa più ridere leggere eolo e capello sulla stessa riga. *(1140) (13/03/2010 - 18:33:47) <@dAleCooper> '''Aforisma:' Sono nato scoglio. Scoglionato. (NoNameGod) *(1141) (13/03/2010 - 23:05:06) <@Aprilia> ma se tagli la testa ad alfano... diventa ebreo? *(1142) (13/03/2010 - 23:08:02) <@Eolo> noi potremmo avere un founder in 3D <@Eolo> dddAleCooper *(1143) (23/03/2010 - 00:12:10) TROVATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO <`Off|in3`> oh <`Off|in3`> ok che eolo ce l'ha piccolo <`Off|in3`> ma esultare così è fuoriluogo io se non lo metto la sera poi non lo trovo piu' *(1144) (27/03/2010 - 17:45:00) Manche''' 13 '-' 2°''' cambio AI dadi di''' magnetikaa sono: 1 6 2 2 1 Manche 13 '-' Scelta casella C''' magnetikaa '''con la combinazione 1 1 1 1 1 ha scelto la casella '''yahtzee e totalizza''' 50 punti 1° Posto magnetikaa con 270 punti 2° Posto Chicane con 243 '''punti *(1145) (28/03/2010 - 18:50:49) <@NoNameGod> VOTA NoNameGod che partito ti ha in lista? <@NoNameGod> nessuno D_D_T_ ma se volete mi candido :O se una poltrona in regione ti levasse da qua ti voterei... ma ho paura che poi ci saresti più spesso *(1146) (28/03/2010 - 23:52:05) <@Eolo> ANSA :: mondo Atene, esplode una bomba: un morto (1737730260) <--- e tu volevi giocare a boom-o marina..... ma boom eolo è un gioco non è realtà <@itised83> no piccola_stella, ogni volta che giochi una bomba, nella savana una gazzella esplode *(1147) (30/03/2010 - 20:32:28) <@NoNameGod> ANSA :: calcio Cska: i nostri giocatori non sono dopati (1738619437) <----------- VISTO CHE DEVONO ANCORA GIOCARE.... saranno.... <@NoNameGod> PRIMATI! *(1148) (31/03/2010 - 17:11:01) <`Off|in3`> aprilai è dopo <@Eolo> anche tu.... se non sopporti le vocali chiuse.... fai come `Off|in3`: APRI LA I! *(1149) (03/04/2010 - 15:53:47) ANSA :: mondo Usa: Obama compila censimento, sono nero (1758998250) <@Aprilia> se n'è accorto ora obama? <@dAleCooper> Silvio gli aveva detto che era solo abbronzato *(1150) (05/04/2010 - 18:41:18) <@NoNameGod> cosa darei per non avere il cervello in questo momento :| <@Aprilia> NoNameGod devo darti una buona notizia...